Hunter Pace (manga)
| manga_debut = | appears_in_manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's | gender = Male | organization = The Skull Flames | manga_deck = Stall }} Hunter Pace, known as Enjo Mukuro (炎城 ムクロ, Enjō Mukuro) in the Japanese version is a character from the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' manga. He was a contestant in the D1 Grand Prix but was eliminated in the second round. Design Appearance Hunter is a tall, skinny man with tanned skin. His hair is orange and yellow, styled to represent a flame. He also has a thin pencil line mustache. His attire consists of a orange shirt, black jacket and pants and a skull pendant. He also wears sunglasses throughout the majority of his appearances. Personality Hunter is shown to be an extremely selfish and greedy individual. He's also shown to do anything in order to win, even to go as far as tinkering with Yusei's Duel Runner in order to reduce its acceleration during their Duel. Biography History Not much is known about Hunter's past, other than he apparently suffered an embarrassing loss to Jack Atlas on his path to become King. Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's A silhouette of Hunter was shown when Lazar was explaining how race, gender and a person's background doesn't matter when entering D1 Grand Prix tournament to Yusei. Hunter was present at the D1 Grand Prix opening ceremonies where he watched Rex Goodwin's introduction to the tournament and greedily smiled when Rex mentioned the prize money. When it was announced the first Duel of the tournament was to be Yusei vs. Greiger, Hunter showed great disappointment at having to wait. During Yusei and Greiger's Duel, he was shocked when Greiger almost performed a One Turn Kill. He also commented that Yusei's reason for Dueling Jack in order to reclaim his pride was nonsensical. Hunter laughed to himself when he thought "Blaze Fenix, the Burning Bombardment Bird" had defeated Yusei. The impact of Yusei's Sense shocked Hunter when it destroyed Greiger's Duel Runner which made him laugh. When Tetsuo Trudge won his Duel, Hunter showed annoyance at a Sector Security member being in the tournament. Prior to his Duel with Yusei, Hunter and his gang snuck in and took out the accelerator from Yusei's Duel Runner, preventing it from speeding up. In his Duel with Yusei, Hunter used his monsters to stop Yusei from attacking him and using his Sense, calling it his "100% Defense Mod". He also revealed to Yusei that he paid a large amount of money to someone high up in order to be placed against Yusei and that he formulated his Deck to counter Yusei's Cross Sense. However despite the advantage Hunter had, Yusei managed to win the Duel with a One Turn Kill consisting of "Catapult Warrior" and a powered up "Junk Blader". As Hunter lays down on the floor after his embarrassing loss, he looked up to see Yusei glaring at him. Hunter told him that if he had something to say he should just say it and asked if Yusei has a problem with him. Yusei just smiled at Hunter and thanked him for the Duel, infuriating Hunter even more. Deck Hunter uses a Stall Deck, primarily through high DEF monsters that negate attacks such as "Signal Vehicle". His Deck was formulated to counter Yusei Fudo's Cross Sense and focuses more on the speed aspect of Turbo Duels rather than Life Points reduction. Duels References Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters